


i’ll hold you until you can dream peacefully

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, They love each other so much, kun has sleeping problems :(, kun is a baby but wont admit it, out of no where lol, sorry if this sucks i wrote this at like 3am, ten is always there for his kuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: kun has trouble falling asleep, ten knows a solution and immediately helps his kun fall asleep.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	i’ll hold you until you can dream peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! another short story ^___^ i wrote this bc i have trouble falling asleep and i just want this to happen to me :( i didn’t check for typos so im sorry if there are any!!! i wrote this on a whim around 3-4 am but enjoy!

3:50 AM

kun sighed as he read the time on his phone, he finished up assignments at around 1:50 AM but he still can’t seem to sleep, tossing and turning in his bed for what felt like forever, he let out a groan of frustration, he felt tired but he just couldn’t fall asleep, he doesn’t know why, but it made him more stressed, maybe he needs to cut back his caffeine intake, he thought.

kun was lost in thought until he heard a soft knock on his door, who could be up at such an hour, he laughed at how ironic his thought was but he waved that off his mind and opened the door, he saw a shorter figure, a boy with black hair, skin shining in the moonlight, a boy kun absolutely loved and adored.

his boyfriend.

“ten? what are you doing here? shouldn’t you be asleep?” kun asked concerned, ten never really came over at such an hour, he hoped nothing is wrong with ten.

“i knew you would be awake, you need to sleep, i can see how tired you are, we are going to cuddle until you fall asleep.” ten established, closing the door and dragging kun up to his room, kun knows ten and kun knows better than to deny tens orders, so he lets ten lay him down on the bed, he feels his heart skip a beat as he feels ten lay down next to him, ten covers the both of them in fluffy blankets before wrapping his arms around kuns waist, nuzzling his head into kuns neck, whispering compliments into kuns ear and encouraging the older to try to sleep.

and oh my, did kun feel soft and babied, he felt like he was on cloud nine with how pampered and relaxed he felt, kun didnt like to admit it, but kun loved to be treated softly and with care, ten always knew that and was always ready to take care of his baby. 

ten ran his fingers through kuns hair, before seeing the older has fell asleep, looking beautiful as ever in tens arms, ten kissed kuns cheek before falling asleep himself. they couldn’t ask for anything better.

it was just the two of them, and thats all that was needed to have a peaceful night.


End file.
